


what are we?

by chaoticqueer



Series: my list of trimberly oneshots [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, They have cute nicknames for each other, kind of slowburn but not really, this is basically just 2k words of trini and kim being gay for each other, trini is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: I mean, this doesn't even have a plot, it's just Trini and Kim slowly but naturally turning into cute gfs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed i changed verbe tense a ton of times without even realising so i'm sorry about that but i got distracted with the gay.

It was 11 p.m. on a Thursday. Kimberly had decided to spend a little more time training in the spaceship than the others, insisting she still wasn’t as good as she wanted to be. Everyone had eventually finished whatever they were doing and she was left alone in the pit, so it’s natural that she presumed they had all left, but when she was making her way to the exit of the ship, Kim found Trini sitting on a rock, her eyes closed in deep relaxation.

She didn’t know how to approach her so she just mumbled a surprised “hey”, which made the short girl open her eyes and look back at her.

“Hey.”

She gets up, then starts brushing the dust off her pants.

“Why are you still here?” Kim asks, slightly hoping Trini would say she was waiting for her.

“I thought I could walk you home. I don’t know, I figured you’d want some company. Come on.” She jumps in the water, leaving Kimberly alone for a second before she follows her.

-

“You could’ve stayed in the pit and trained with me, you know.” Kim mentions, after walking next to Trini in silence for a few minutes.

“No, you would’ve compared yourself to me and that would have been bad since you judge yourself too harshly. You needed some alone time, to feel your own body work, to help you feel more comfortable with yourself.”

Kimberly stops walking and just stares at the other girl, amazed.

Trini stops as well, then looking behind to find Kim’s eyes on her. “What?”

“You’re just so- how did you know that?” She starts walking again, catching up with Trini.

“I’m very observant. Plus, you’re kinda hard not to look at.”

Kim feels her cheeks getting warm and thanks the darkness for hiding her blush from the other girl.

-

“This is me.” Kimberly comments, when they finally reach her house. “Are you gonna be okay walking all the way back home?”

“I’m a superhero, Kim.”

The pink ranger smiles warmly, “You are, but so am I, and you still walked me home.”

Trini looks up at the full moon, a smirk on her face. “That’s just because I have a soft spot for you, hermosa.” She says, before turning around and starting to walk away.

Kimberly feels her heart jumping on her chest and her face getting red once again that night. “Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” She catches herself saying, a smile forcing itself on her face.

Trini is already a few feet away from her and doesn’t stop walking, “Maybe next time.” She replies, before slowly disappearing into the darkness.

\---

 

It was Kim and Trini’s weekly coffee “non-date”. They had been having fun together, talking about the team, their lives, just hanging out and spending time with each other.

Trini had slowly started to open up to her friend in the last few weeks, and now she was a lot more comfortable being herself around Kim. The other girl had been opening up as well, telling her about her past and how she wants to be better after all the mistakes she’s made.

They would make jokes and defend each other whenever needed. Training was a lot better and more entertaining, as the girls were just getting along better and better with each passing day.

Of course, the tension between them was still palpable, the flirting getting more and more obvious.

Kimberly was slowly starting to admit to herself that she had a crush on her friend, which made her a little more nervous around her, afraid to make a fool of herself and ruin everything. Trini would walk her home whenever possible and sometimes they would even hold hands on the way, which made Kim smile everytime.

They would spend as much time together as they could, which every once in a while got a few suspicious looks from the team, but the girls rarely ever noticed it, too focused on each other to mind.

So when Trini got up to get their order and Kim was left alone on their table, she thought she’d distract herself thinking about how cute Trini looked today with that beanie, but she was rudely interrupted by sneers coming from, of course, Amanda and Rebecca.

Kim sighs, already expecting what was probably about to happen next.

“Woah, Kimberly, what are you doing here? As far as I know, animals are not allowed inside.” Rebecca turns to say the next part louder so that everyone around could hear, “Who lost their bitch?”

“Hey, everyone, does this bitch belong to any of you? You guys know you shouldn’t let animals in here!”, Amanda joins in, basically repeating the same thing her friend just said.

“Excuse me,” A very familiar voice says, approaching the girls. She pretends to trip and spills coffee all over Amanda and Rebecca. “Oops, sorry. But you both were probably thirsty after running your mouth for so long talking shit like that. Oh well.” Trini shrugs, then sitting down in front of Kim again. “I’m sorry I had to throw our coffee away, I thought they needed it more.”

Kim involuntarily lets out a grateful smile. “Thank you”, she mouths.

\---

 

They’ve been beating around the bush for over a month now. Flirting like crazy, being more physical than usual with each other, sleeping over at each other’s place and cuddling everytime, while all they haven’t done so far is actually kiss and talk to each other about how they feel.

Zack had asked Trini twice if the girls were dating, being shot down at first but then getting an honest “I’m not sure” answer on the second time. Jason had asked Kim about it and was replied with “Maybe ask Trini? And then tell me what she says?”, which made it obvious to him that something was definitely going on but the girls themselves weren’t sure what. Billy, however, had used a different approach. He had simply walked up to the girls and said “Seeing you two happy together makes me happy too!” and clapped excitedly for a few seconds, a big smile on his face.

So yeah, something is obviously going on between Trini and Kimberly, they just have to figure out what.

Kimberly had tried to ask about it once, but she didn’t manage to finish her question because Trini had smiled and she completely lost the ability to speak, and later that same day Kim ended up mumbling “I really like whatever this is.”, which was answered by Trini with a warm kiss on her cheek followed by a low “me too.”

Trini, on the other hand, had decided to completely ignore whatever question she had in mind, just enjoying all the time she got to spend with Kimberly and being constantly protective over the girl.

So it was no surprise to anyone that when Zordon asked Kim to do some power ranger work on her own (which was extremely rare), Trini jumped to the opportunity to accompany her.

“Even cops have partners, Zordon.” She argued, “If you don’t want the entire team to handle this mission then at least let me go with Kim.”

And Zordon could only say yes.

The mission went fine, Trini had just followed Kim around like a puppy, always ready to jump in her defense if needed. In the end they managed to get the gadget Zordon ordered them to go after, and deliver it to the spaceship with no problem. But by the time they were done, it was already dark and cold out, and without their armor, the girls were a bit exposed to nature’s conditions on their way home.

Just like always, Trini decided to walk with Kim just to make sure she was safe.

After a while, she notices the other girl shiver, and does the first thing she can think of, taking off her jacket to offer it to her.

“Won’t you be cold?” Kim asks, not sure if she should accept it.

“I don’t really get cold. I only ever wear jackets as a fashion statement.” Trini replies, shrugging.

Kimberly lets out a hearty laugh, “You’re joking.”

“I am. But you should still take the jacket.”

And she does, which fills Trini’s heart with warmth. She doesn’t need a jacket as long as Kim is comfortable and safe.

Okay, nevermind, she’s freezing.

“I don’t mind if you keep me warm in your strong arms, though...” Trini adds, jokingly.

“That’s really gay, Trin.” She giggles, “Come here.”

And with Kim’s arms around her, the cold doesn’t seem to bother Trini as much as she thought. She’d give her all of her jackets if that meant she’d get to be so close to the other girl.

\---

 

Trini and Kim are both lying down on the pink ranger’s bed, the short girl’s head resting on the other’s chest when it happens. Trini feels Kim’s heartbeat start to race out of apparently nowhere.

“Your heart’s beating really fast.” She comments, distractedly. Somehow that makes it beat even faster. “Woah. What are you thinking about?”

Kimberly feels her face getting warm, slightly embarrassed for being caught. She was having one of her daily daydreams about the girl on top of her, where they finally shared their first kiss, after having waited for so long. Truth is, she doesn’t even know why they haven’t kissed yet and was honestly too nervous to bring it up, but with Trini putting her on the spot like that, she feels like that’s her chance to let it out.

Kim takes a few seconds to reply, “I really want to kiss you, Trini.”

The short girl lifts her head to look at her, her face slightly blushed, a pleasantly surprised expression on it. “Then do it. Kiss me, hermosa.”

Kimberly doesn’t need to be told twice, but she sure takes her sweet time, bringing her hands to the sides of the girl’s face and slowly rubbing her thumbs over her cheeks, before pulling her closer and closer until their breaths are mixing with each other’s. She glances at Trini's lips, then back at her eyes, and finally presses their lips together in a chaste peck, then slightly opening her mouth and really kissing her.

Trini feels like her heart is about to claw its way out of her body with how erratically it’s beating just by having Kim so close to her. The girl’s lips taste like nothing she’s ever tried before, but weirdly enough, just like everything she’s imagined they would. Kimberly lightly bites on Trini’s lower lip, making her let out an involuntary moan that makes her heart skip a beat. Kim’s hands, so delicate on Trini’s skin, makes her body feel deliciously warm inside.

A few seconds later, Kimberly reluctantly breaks the kiss, but keeps Trini’s face close to hers.

“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” She asks, opening a smile.

“In my head I’ve been your girlfriend ever since that first time I walked you home, Kimberly Hart.” Trini replies, with a smile of her own.

Kim brings their lips together once more. Their smiles get in the way but they couldn’t care less, all they want is to be as close to each other as they can be.

“I’m dating a superhero.” Kim observes, in the middle of their clumsy kisses.

“So am I.” Trini replies, before getting flipped over on the bed, Kimberly now on top. “Woah, Kimmy, is someone eager?” She teases.

Kimberly breaks their kiss to stare at Trini with an unimpressed look on her face. “Really? Kimmy? My dad calls me that, T.”

Trini smirks, “Oh, does that mean I’m your daddy now?”

Kim rolls over so that she’s no longer on top of the other girl, “I hate you.”, she mumbles, then letting out a laugh.

Trini slowly makes her way on top of Kimberly once again. “I’m sorry, did I take it too far? I couldn’t lose the joke.” She pouts, before pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek.

“I’ll forgive you if you never say the word daddy ever again.” Kim replies, teasingly.

“Okay, I think I can live with that, hermosa.” Trini whispers, now pressing numerous kisses on the other girl’s face.

Kim can feel her heart racing again, her face getting redder with each kiss pressed there.

She decides then to give Trini a little taste of her own medicine, rolling them over again, positioning herself on top of the other girl, with her legs straddling her waist.

Kimberly starts gently biting and sucking on her neck, moving her hips teasingly, “Maybe we should slow down a little bit,” She comments, not really stopping her movements. Trini lets out a moan, “don’t you think so, mamacita?” She finishes.

Kim is about to roll off of Trini, ending her torture, but gets distracted by how the other girl suddenly moans again, holding her tighter and... Jesus... Trini’s body shakes as if she was having an-

Kim starts blushing again, realising what was happening. She waits for Trini to finish, then repositions herself so that she’s not hurting the girl by putting her entire weight on top of her.

Trini's breath is irregular, and she hides her eyes with her arm, embarrassed. “I’d like to die now, please.”

“Aw, babe, it’s okay.” Kim lightly kisses Trini’s cheek trying to comfort her.

“Kimberly, I just had an orgasm, with you on top of me, right when you said we should slow down! This is mortifying. I’m so sorry.”

Kim giggles, “It was my fault, I was being a tease. Plus, I called you mamacita. You don’t have to apologize, alright? I promise it’s okay.”

“You’re not gonna make fun of me for lasting like, forty seconds? 'Cause I would.” Trini comments, surprised.

“That would be mean, T. You’re my tiny girlfriend, I don’t want to make you insecure.” Kim replies, smiling kindly.

Trini shakes her head, “I don’t want to make you insecure, she says, calling her girlfriend tiny in the same sentence.”

Kim brushes Trini’s hair away from her forehead, “I’m sorry, you know I lo-like how tiny you are.”

The short girl sighs, then opening a smile, “I’ll let this slide, but only because it’s you. Please don’t call me tiny in front of the guys, though. They’re gonna call me whipped if I don’t complain.” Trini replies, cuddling up to Kim.

“I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend, tiny.” Kimberly teases, a big smile on her face.

“So am I, hermosa.”

Kim lightly squeezes Trini in her arms, she’s never been happier than in that moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, guys i almost forgot! I've been writing a fake dating au of this ship (i'm still not sure how many chapters it's gonna have, but i'm not planning on making it very long), and soon i'll be posting the first chapter! hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
